


Shift in the Timeline

by Madquinn13



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: What could have happened while hiding out in Breakbills and planning the bank heist.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Shift in the Timeline

Julia could get used to being stuck in the Cottage. Lying on the couch in Kady’s arms as they tried to think of a way to get two million dollars. With Kady’s hand in her hair and hearing her steady heartbeat it was almost enough to make her forget about the looming knife ready to chop her head off. 

“We could create magic drugs and sell them.” Kady suggested. 

“No. We are staying away from drugs, magical or otherwise.” She tilted her head up so she could make eye contact with Kady. 

“Okay no dealing drugs.” Kady pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “How else can we get two million?” 

“If we could leave Breakbills we could hook.” 

“Becoming hookers to pay for an abortion? That is pretty funny. But it would take a lot of time to earn 2 million.” 

“Are you saying I am not worth a million in bed?” 

“You are priceless. But I think finding a client willing to pay one million is going to be pretty tough.”

“How quick does pornhub pay off? Because some videos of that levitating fucking is sure to go viral, even if it didn’t have the added draw of hot girl on girl.”

“I have no idea how quickly online porn pays. If you want to find out, let’s find out. I’m game.”

Julia grinned stretching up to kiss her. Kady bent down to meet her groaning when Julia responded by grinding against her. 

“Just shut up I’m not giving up.” Quentin muttered to himself as he entered the cottage freezing when he heard a moan from the couch. He looked over and frowned. What did he walk in on? “Would you shut up? I’m not staring!” He heard an audible pop and felt the burning gaze of two annoyed and worked up women on him. 

“Everything okay Q?” Julia did look concerned at least. 

“Just thinking out loud.” He answered quickly. Too quickly.

“Okay, well we’ll head on up and let you have the living room to yourself.” Julia had pulled herself up off the couch and was pulling Kady up with her. 

“Are you doing better?” 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m doing better. Goodnight Q.”

“Night. Have fun.” He watched them scamper up the stairs far too quickly for his liking.

“Oh Q, do you know how quickly pornhub pays?” 

“No. Maybe once a month?” He knew it was best to not ask questions about the why. 

“Yeah not quick enough.” Kady muttered before pulling Julia up the stairs with her.

\---

Quentin woke up from where he fell asleep reading on the couch to a scream. He bolted up from the couch, the book he was reading falling discarded to the floor. He knew that scream. He pushed open the door to Alice’s old room, Julia’s current room. Julia was sitting up, knees pulled up to her chest Kady sitting on the bed next to her. 

“Hey, I-uh everything okay?” Quentin wasn’t sure how to talk to her anymore. She flinched at his touch (which understandable) she looked completely shattered and broken and nothing like the Julia he knew and loved and he just wanted to hold her and make everything better. Do whatever he could to help her. 

“Yeah, fine. Did I wake you?” Even her voice sounded as small as she looked. 

“No I was reading anyways. Can I do something?” He just hovered in the doorway.

“It’s okay Q. Thanks.”

“I got everything under control.” Kady reassured him. 

“Okay well if I’m not in my room I’m just downstairs okay? Anything you need just let me know.” Quentin gave a small smile before leaving the room closing the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut Quentin saw Alice standing before him. 

“ _ Wow, you know its fucked when the drug addict is better support than you. _ ” 

“That’s not what’s happening. Kady was there.”

“ _ She doesn’t have a dick. She hasn’t made it so clear that she wants nothing more than to fuck Julia, dressed as Slave Leia. I doubt Kady would guilt her for not wanting to fuck her back. _ ” 

“I never guilted her...okay there was that one time when I was shitty, but we were just shitty to each other then.” Quentin hissed. “Besides I was her support when Ember gave her those memories back.” 

“ _ And she screamed at you to not touch her. Meanwhile she’s practically curled up in Kady’s needle tracked arms. _ ”

Quentin ignored her and went back to researching on how to get Alice back to normal.

“ _ Tell them not to fuck in my bed. It’s still my bed. She wasn’t even accepted. _ ” Alice ranted as she paced in front of him. 

“I don’t think they fucked in your bed, they were both clothed.” 

“ _ Julia seems like one of those girls that gets dressed right after sex. I bet you would accidentally walk into her room all the time to see her naked. _ ” 

“Shut up Alice.”

\---

“Anything I can do to help you?” Kady asked rubbing Julia’s back. 

“If we can’t get the money I want you to literally cut it out of me okay?” 

“Okay.” Kady knew that no matter what she was going to make sure they got the money. 

“I should’ve stayed in your bed.” Julia had her hands covering her face. Kady kept her hand on Julia’s back. 

“You needed space it’s okay.” Kady reassured her. “I told you, my main concern is that you’re as comfortable as possible.”

“Not fair to you.”

“Jules, I owe so much to you. So I can wait. I can wait until you are okay. I can wait until you’re ready for more than some fun making out and dry humping. I love you and it has been like this since the pizza. Okay. So just-shut up and let me help you calm down enough to sleep.” 

“Okay. But you don’t owe me anything and for the record I-”

“No. Okay just not now. When this shit is over and the parasite is gone and Reynard is dead we can really focus on what is for the record. Just-let me stay in my bubble.” 

Julia didn’t say anything she just pulled Kady in closer and kissed her. 

“Everything good feels muted but I am falling for you. Rock paper scissor for little spoon?”

“You can be little spoon.”

\---

“You want to rob a bank?” Quentin was rubbing his temple.

“Not want. Need.” Julia explained.

“We are going to need more than two of us.” Quentin sighed.    
“Well if Q helps its three.”

“Jules you can’t leave the wards. We left Dana unprotected, she would give you up to save her own skin.” 

“She hates Reynard just as much as we do.”

“And she had you tied up in her basement! Until Reynard is killed its best if none of us leave the wards but since that won’t happen on its own…”   
“I can ask Margo and Eliot.” Quentin volunteered. 

“They won’t help if they know its to help us.” Kady knew where she stood with them. 

“If you help explain it to them they will.”

“No. They won’t care Quentin okay.”

“ _ She’s right. It’s her fault this happened to me. It’s her fault we didn’t kill Martin in the office. _ ” Alice was pacing around the room glaring at Julia. “ _ So tell her to get fucked. _ ”

“I’m going to tell them! Fillory is having some issues too so they might be willing to help for a cut. What about Penny? Does he know about you two…” Quentin trailed off choosing instead to gesture between them. 

“What about us?” Kady asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“The making out on the couch?”

“Penny and I were never dating.” Kady was quick to correct. “Not that Julia and I are…”

“Yeah no we’re just…dealing with shared but different trauma.” 

“Yeah plus she keeps making me magic methadone.” 

“True.”

…

“It’s going to be okay. It’s not the first time Margo’s robbed a bank apparently.” Kady tried to reassure her. 

“Whatever it takes you come back safe okay? And protect Quentin.” 

“I promise to use Margo or Eliot as human shields. Just stay here, watch in the mirror and wait. Everything will be over before you know it.” Kady reassured her. “We’ll get ot taken care of and everything will be fine and we can focus on how to kill Reynard.”


End file.
